highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hareskip
❝ "Chomperman! Chom-chomp! We gotta go out of camp! Like Batblaze said! You gotta show me everything! Like.. Like the flower fields! And ShadyClan! C'mon, c'mon! No time to waste!" '' ❞ — ''Harepaw to Dom Harepaw is a tan and brown molly with a bobbed tail and sectoral heterochromia. She is currently a kit in WindClan, residing with her three blood siblings (Aspenpaw, Hazelpaw, and Ferretpaw). Her adopted father is Kestrelstar and her adopted brother is known as Spiderdance. She is energetic, cheerful, competitive, prideful, destructive, and impulsive. She hopes to one day be a great warrior, but really just wants to make everyone happy! 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: An averaged size molly with short, semi-curly fur. She has really light-fawn colored fur. She has a lighter muzzle, chest, stomach, paws, and tail. She also has darker brown markings on her ears, her curly fur tuft, her back (near her bob tail). She also has sectoral heterochromia eyes, being half orangeish-yellow and half light blue. Harepaw also has small pigtail braids. Palette: : = Base : = Under coat : = Markings : = Inner Ears : = Paws and Nose : = Eyes Voice: High pitch, soothing voice. Scent: tba. Gait: tba. 'Personality' 'Traits' +''' '''Energetic and cheerful =''' '''Competitive and prideful −''' '''Destructive and impulsive 'Likes' * 'Dislikes' *Her eyes *Her hair tuft *Her destructive tendencies 'Goals' * 'Fears' *Death C4E0F3 F3DBAC 'History' 'Rogue Kithood' Clan: None Cats Involved: plenty Age Range: 0-2 moons *Four kits are born to a single molly. *Not much is known about their kidhood. *While Kestrelstar is out in the territory in one of his usual late-night walks he encounters a rogue nearby the great tree. He walks over to her and realizes that she is in the brink of death, definitely in no condition to walk or move too much. He asks her if she wishes to follow him to WindClan's camp so they can help her out, but she refuses and instead shows that hidden behind her tail are four small kits mewling and hissing. He is surprised at first, but after the molly begs him to take them into his clan and take care of them he accepts without much hesitation, adopting the kits and taking them to WindClan. 'Clan Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: lots Age Range: 2-6 present moons *Kestrelstar meets with Spiderpaw and they go to WindClan. *Her first word for roleplay is yeehaw. *The kits are given their names!! *Harekit names Galethorn 'Butterfly'. *She starts to call Kestrelstar 'Pepa'. *Harekit becomes a professional sonic screamer. *She befriends Zinniakit! *Spiderpaw becomes a warrior! She's super impressed. **He later has a heart attack.. And she doesn't understand. *She meets a bunch of new cats! And her brother is very tough. *Harekit befriends Thymepaw. *She makes friends with Batblaze!! *Harekit declares Bushfire as her mother. *Time skip 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: lots Age Range: 6-present moons *Harekit, Hazelkit, Aspenkit, Ferretkit, and Zinniakit are all apprenticed. Harepaw is given Dom as a mentor. The other mentors are Larksneeze (Aspenpaw), Littlerock (Hazelpaw), Poppybird (Zinniapaw), and Spiderdance (Ferretpaw). *Harepaw, Zinniapaw, and Dom go out to the border. There, they find some weird fur.. Dom says it's Woofer fur. The three of them return home. *She gives the fur to her father. *Harepaw meets Curlypaw and they become enemies. They end up racing. Harepaw 'won.' *She bonds with Batblaze. *Harepaw meets up with Curlypaw again. *Bushfire dies. 'Relationships' 'Kin' uh 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character|Rank|Relation|Dots|Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Curlypaw|Apprentice|Friend and enemy|dots|78% ::"I beat him in a race!" :acting |-|WindClan= :Kestrelstar|Leader|Adopted Father (aka Pepa)|dots|98% ::"Pepa's pretty cool! I'm gonna be a great warrior.. Just like he was!" :Kestrelstar adopted Harekit and her siblings and named them. He took them into WindClan. Harekit loves him dearly and gave him the name Pepa because she was not able to pronounce Papa or Dad. :Aspenpaw|Kit|Biological Brother|dots|100% ::"He's so great.. But he's so over protective!" :Acting :Hazelpaw|Kit|Biological Sister|dots|100% ::"Hash likes her bush. A lot!" :Acting :Ferretpaw|Kit|Biological Sister|dots|100% ::"I luv luv luv her!" :Acting :Spiderdance|Warrior|Adopted Brother|dots|91% ::"Bubba is the coolest! He's got this weird thing with curry, too!" :Acting :Batblaze|Warrior|Good friend and slight mother figure|dots|90% ::"tba" :Acting :Dom|Deputy|Friend and Mentor|dots|80% ::"tba" :Acting :Bushfire|Queen|mother figure|dots|80% ::"tba" :Acting :Galethorn|Warrior|Good friend|dots|80% ::"tba" :Acting |-|Shadowclan= Harepaw doesn't know anyone in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= Harepaw doesn't know anyone in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= Harepaw doesn't know anyone in SkyClan. |-|Outside the Clans= :???|Deceased Loner|Mother|⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁|0% ::"Miss her.." :Acting 'Trivia' *Design is by ag! 'Quotes' ❝ "I bet Miss Batblaze could chase off ThunderClan with ''ease!"'' ❞ — Harepaw to Curlypaw 'Fanart' File:1kest_kids_final.png|the babies by ag File:1harekit.png|by ag File:Hare_headshot_emme.png|by me harekit kenzie.png|by kenzie!! stargirl (1).png|starsssss 1119_kest_kids.png|by row!! chos.png|by kenzie!! 2019_feb_weasnhare.png|w/ weas __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters Category:FrostyLeSnowMan Category:WindClan Category:Kit